Shikamaru Hiden: Light in the Dark Sand Clouds
by Lionesscreator
Summary: She clutched both her fist. She was right, I couldn't just promise her that. I didn't have the power to. she expected the worst. Because she was always handed the worst. she expect it and no matter how strong she tried to be. You eventually break, it happens to everyone. So I expected the cursing, the balled fist the sudden rage. I didn't expect the small tears falling from her fac


**_Hello fellow fanfiction readers, just another post from me with a short ShikaTema fanfic. Hope you all enjoy, like I said it's a one shot. Happening right as Temari returns from a missions and learns that Hidden Sound had been attacked by the Akatsuki. _**

**_*I don't own jack but my imagination._**

Shikamaru Hiden: Light in the Dark Sand Clouds

As we came to the gates of Suna we were greeted by three tried looking sand ninja. As soon as we made their brief introductions, I saw the gates start to open. Before we even walked into the main entrances I could already see the damage done by the Akatsuki attack. "Man this is crazy." I turned to see Naruto staring in awe at the damages. Its' not like we as a nation have come to visit the sand much. In fact I've hardly been here at all, but I've heard from travelers and other ninja that the sand stone walls are something to be in awe of. Sand crafted with the finest of details and unique design this village was like one of the seven wonders of the world. Now it looks like nothing more then a destroyed sand castle. Parts of the village standing string while parts of it has disappeared into dust…literally. "And Gaara?" I heard him asking. "Where he's? I know he didn't just let this happen to his village!" The man paused before saying anything.

"He was taken by one of the members, he protected the entire village." Man these Akatsuki guys are no joke. To be able to take down Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand- jinchuuriki no less. These guys have to be nothing but trouble. As allies the Hidden Leaf was sent to help any wounded villagers. But looking at the devastation do we really have the man power with just the three of us?

As the others talked to the Suna ninja to gather information, all I could think of was Temari. Oddly enough right, I haven't seen her in months. But I wonder where she could be, after all her home got attack, and her younger brother captured. Where is that fiery kunoichi? "But that's not all" when I heard him say this it dragged me from my thoughts. "Lord Kankuro had gone after Gaara once he was taken by the Akatsuki, he was found a few miles outside of the gates…he's been gravely injured."

"Injured?" Voiced Kakashi.

"Yes sir by poison."

"Poison?" Sakura stepped forward when hearing this.

"And he's not looking good either."

"Take me to him, I can help." she then looked to Kakashi for her next move as head jounin leader. But before Kakashi could say anything, Naruto beat him to the punch.

"Kakashi Sensei we have to help him-he can hep us find Gaara!" Our Sensei then looked to me, he knew I would think of the most productive way to manage the situation.

"Sakura can go help Kankuro and maybe gather some useful information. while you Kakashi, and I go talk to the elders. Naruto you'll just tag along with someone in all honesty-"

"Sounds good to me let go!" before I could stop him, Naruto had already taken off, for the love of-ugh the guys doesn't even know where he's going!

"Wait!" The pink hair medic voiced. "oh that guy is an idiot sometimes. He doesn't even know where he is going."

"That's Naruto for you. But knowing him he's find some useful information." Kakashi Sensei. Nodded.

"Right. Naruto will figure something out, eventually…" Sakura seemed convince, me not so much. However the guy has a knack of finding a way.

"Right , let get going" Then we were off. Going to your different destination.

Sitting down and listening to the Suna elders I was able to get an even bigger picture of what we were dealing with. And let just say this is a bigger mission than I thought it was originally. Apparently these Akatsuki members are capturing tailed-beast vessels. Why they are capturing them no one knows, my guess if for shits and giggles. They really are an annoying little terror group.

"Rumor had had it that the Akatsuki was on the move, we tried to warn the Kazekage to take shelter or take temporarily leave but he refused."

"Well a kage can't leave his people. No matter the cost, even if it means his own life. That's his duty." Voiced Kakashi.

"Yes but this cost seems too high Kakashi. If something were to happen to him how could we protect him or further more Shukaku the tailed- beast inside of him If he where to somehow be released. That would cause pure chaos and destruction on the hidden villages."

"Yes but no one know if that well even happen. All we know is he was ki-"

"Where is he?!" Suddenly we all stopped and looked towards the door with the booming voice behind it. It slammed open and the Suna princess herself came storming in, and from the looks of it and sounds…she was pissed, beyond that even. "What the hell happened?!" She stormed right passed Kakashi and I and went straight to the table of elders.

"Lady Temari if you give us a moment to explain-"

"Explain what?! the village is half destroyed and you're all here sitting at table discussing it- Where is Gaara I want to talk to him!" Oh, could it be she doesn't know? She did just come back from a mission or something? she must not have heard the news about him then.

"He's…currently not here my lady."

"What do you mean he's not here? Where is he?" The elders each shared nervous looks, as Temari waited rather impatiently with her hands on her hips for them to tell her what had happened to her village and her little brother.

"He was taken my lady." Once brave elder spoke. Eye half looking at her and the ground.

"Taken?...what do you mean he was taken- who took him?" Seems like I'm not the only one Temari strike fear into, no one had the guts to tell her the truth apparently. I could see them tip toeing around the elephant in the room. But doing this was pressing on her last good nerve. "I said who took him!"

"The Akatsuki my lady."

"Who- what the hell is an Akatsuki?" She looked at them with bewilderment, like that had made up the name to toy with her. As I looked at her from where I stood, her clothes her wore. Her fan dusty and parts of her arm were covered in buries. Her skin was fleshed more red than normal she must have been out in the sun for an extended amount to time. Which means she was probably clueless to everything that was happening when she was away on her mission.

"They are a Group that are collecting tailed- beast, or this is what we think. No one knows for sure."Voiced Kakashi, saving the elders from Temari's wrath.

"Collect the tailed-beast?" I know when I first heard of this I thought the idea was crazy too. I mean what person in their right mind wants to mess with a tailed-beast. Their walking nuclear weapons. "…so they were after Shukaku. Is that what you're telling me? What do they plan on doing with him?"

"That, we don't know yet. We're here trying to found out. We even invited the Hidden Leaf to help us." an elder finally found a backbone to speak. " I'm sure we will figure something out my lady." However Temari didn't seem impressed. Her gaze drifted outside to her village blocked streets, destroyed building, a missing Kage. I know this was not the village she thought she return to. As if knowing the next question that would come from her mouth another elder explained the situation to her.

" …They came so suddenly attacking the village, we had no way to prepare. We were able to protect the villagers or the most part. We have a specialized leaf medic helping any wounded villagers." It was then that she looked back and Temari saw Kakashi and I, we immediately made eye contact. But then she looked away. " he defended the village with everything he had."

"Trust me I know that. But I want to know who the hell was helping him when he needed it! He's your Kazekage, he risked his life for this village and you just let them take him!"

"My lady, Lord Gaara is a strong ninja, I'm sure-"

"I don't care how strong Gaara, he's still my little brother. Someone should have been protecting him!"

"Temari if I may add." Temari immediately shot Kakashi Sensei a glaring look. "the fight with the Akatsuki, as you can well see by the state of the village, was beyond the average ninja control. No matter how strong the ninja maybe. They would be no match for the battle that had happened. So even if someone did try to help save Gaara, they would moreover just be in the way." I watched as Temari gritted her teeth, I could tell that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear, but she was no fool. No one could help Gaara not even her, but still it probably hurt her just the same. She then turned back to her elders.

"Kankuro where is he? I need to speak to him." An uneasy pauses came-over the room again. Great, looks like we would be dropping another bond shell on her. Temari was about to leave the room but paused when even sadder eyes feel upon the floor. "Hey…whats going on?" No one spoke. " Kankuro where is he? I know He wouldn't just let them take Gaara like that. Hello, are you going to answer my question?"

" He didn't, lord Kankuro went after them to rescue Gaara. But he was found a few miles just outside the villages gates."

"W-what do you mean he was found…what's wrong with him…" the room went quiet for a moment, they were probably trying to figure out how to tell her how now, not only was one of your brothers was taken, but the other is at deaths door. Her temper quickly came back as no one answered her. " Dammit, someone better tell me!"

" He's being taken care of by a leaf medical ninja as we speak Lady temari ." All of us turned to see another man standing in the door way. From the looks of it, if I can remember he's there Sensei?

"Baki…" Voiced one of the sand elders.

"He being seen now?" Temari asked. " that's perfect I can go ask him –" before she could take another step closer to the door Baki held out his hand to stop her. "What are you doing? I have to go see Kankuro. I have to make sure he's alright."

"Lady Temari-"

"No." Baki voiced interrupting the elder.

"No what?"

"No he's not alright, at least not right now. It would be better if you didn't see him."

I could see the expression change with in her facial features along with her breathing.

"What do you mean he's not alright?" Her sensei paused to look at the elders for a second. But that second took too long in Temari's mind. " Baki… you better tell me what do you mean he's not alright?!"

"Kankuro went after lord Gaara just as the elders told you, but was taken down by one of the member with poison."

"Poison…" with in seconds I could see her compute the only things that matter. Her brother, poisoned, and not doing alright. "I'm going to go see him." As I watched her make her way passed Baki, he instantly extended an arm to stop her in her tracks again. Oh boy… "…move…" watching her, it was like I could feel the rage tempering in my own body. As her sensei refused to do as he was told. She smacked his hand off of her. "I said move-"

"I can't do that my lady." Voiced Baki. Great…. why was I getting a bad feeling about this?

"Get.out.of.my.way….or I will move you myself." Her threat was not taken lightly, as Baki contrived to stand in front of her, eager for his former student to try to make a move.

" I can't let you do that Lady Temari. So I guess you'll just have to move me yourself." Man does this guy have some balls. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Temari went for her fan and all the elders in the room dodged for cover. She was going to blow this place to the moon to get to her brother. Someone needed to stop her and fast or else we would all be sky high!

"Easy Temari!" Kakashi stepped forward. "I know you're upset, believe me I get it, all you want to do is help your brothers. But right now, let think about it. Is blowing this building up going to help anybody?" She gritted her teeth even more now. " I know you worried but you have the think about what best for them and the village right now. Sakura is treated him, and she's one of the best medical ninjas in the leaf. He's in good hands…" her hand was still on her fan, it only took one wrong move and it was off with all of our heads in this room, especially if she skipped and went straight to moon three. I've seen her in battle that power she has in her far is nothing to mess with.

" fine…Then Kakashi what do you suggest I do?" Her voice still carried its angry rage. That fire need to be put out. I know Temari she wouldn't just do something reckless even if she was in her feelings. I guess right now she trying to best to get herself to calm down. Or else she will go there.

"The best plan of action is the wait here until we get news from Sakura. Also we could take this time to come up with a needed rescue plan." She let go of her fan, that was a reply enough for everyone in the room to breathe again. " you'll be right there when Kankuro wakes up from being treated and you'll be right there when Gaara returns to the village. But we all just need to clam down, and think about our next move." Man, I don't know what kind of super hero power Kakashi had, hell it must have been godly. But thankfully, it managed to calm Temari raging storm.

"Fine, we can come up with a plan then." Okay now everyone is rational. "Any suggestions?"

"Well to start I think we need to set up a strong border patrol. Even with the Akatsuki seemingly gone, the Hidden Sand is at risk without its Kazekage. We must watch the borders for any intruders or any other possible threats."

"We can also gather a rescue team in the meantime." Temari eyes were casted down looking at the table map of Suna. " I can start gathering my team while you all talk logistics." I stepped forward when I heard this. Strategies for forming the rescue mission team would be on me. It looked like everything was forming cohesively together.That was until one of the elders open his damn mouth.

"For your best interest Lady Temari and the security of the Hidden Sand we elders want you to not take part in Gaara rescue mission." Oh dammit you've got to be kidding me. We just calmed her down! Temari raised a brow to the statement.

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I, as well as the other elders think it is for the best interest that you refrain from this or any mission until-"

" Why the hell would I do that!" She scoffed at the idea. " he's my brother I'm going to go save him."

"Temari." Kakashi stepped froward saving our asses again. " I think what the elders are getting at is they are thinking not only lord Gaara safety but your safety as well."

"I can handle myself." Temari voiced tapping her fingers on the table.

"I know that, trust me we all know that."

"Then don't agree with such a stupid idea. I'm going!"

"But lady Temari think of the risk! If they can capture lord Gaara, they could capture who whole team too! We don't know their powers or how many members they are. We don't even know where they are going." Only elder women refused to hold back her tongue any longer. She looks like she would easily bump heads with Temari.

" he needs me!"

"We need you! You have a responsibility to your nation. You cant just go putting your life in harms way. Even if that means going to save your brother. The Kazekage line is at stake here! You know this Lady Temari. If the odds are against us and all three of you die then what will become of Suna!" I watched as Temari bit her younger the elder had a point. She couldn't over look.

"Ugh! Dammit!" She punched her fist against the table before walking away. She had her back s turned to all of us.

"My lady-"

"Fine! I understand what I must do. I'll stay here….But I want to be involved with everything that goes on with the rescues mission. Every second of every minute or every hour, you got that?"

"Yes, it is understood! And you know Lady Temari being of the bloodline of the Kazekage of Suna you are most Pericous to carrying on the lineage of this village-"

"Dearest elder I suggest you zip it, if you know what good for you…" whoa did she just threaten an elder? I'm telling you this women has no limits. " right now I don't give a damn about carrying on my lineage at this point. I just want my brother back understood?"

"Yes…understood." They all voiced in unison.

" I want to know the plan for getting my brother back, so I suggest you get starter now." For some reason when she said this her eye went straight to me, like I had the answers for her. And hell at this point I feel like I better come up with something to please her. Or else I'll be the one with my head on her fan. What a drag.

It was late now, and Everyone was back in their own rooms. after a quick debriefing of our next move we were let go to rest for the remainder of the night. Sakura had finish getting the poison out of Kankuro, now it was just time to wait and see how he would recover. Naruto was probably off somewhere in the village now, still gathering information, or thinking about Gaara. I know the to have a close connection. Boy I tell you, the guy has a heart of gold, that you can't take away from him, but he still doesn't think.

He wants us to go blindly after Gaara in a direction border ninja thought they saw them leave. The fact of the matter is we can't, even if we wanted too. We have no tracker with us, we still need to wait for Kankuro to awake, because he can give us the most vital information.

Huh, but you can't tell that guy anything. And as much as we talked about the rescues plan with Naruto and the elders…all I could think about was the look on Temari face. It really distracted me. I noticed how she withdrew herself from the conversation when all the ended topic came up with a failed plan. We need more members, but Suna's not in a place to lend us any. And it'll take three days for the leaf to arrive. And by that time who knows what will be of Gaara. I know that thought had to play in the back of her mind. And I couldn't shake that look she had from the back of mine.

"Damn, this is a real pain…" I voiced, slowly getting up and putting on my sandals. I opened the window and looked outside, it was fully night now and the air carried a cool crisps in the breeze. I leapt from my window, I guess you can say I have a hunch about something. As I traveled from roof top to roof top, my legs carried me to where the back of my mind thought she would be. I walked down the sand stone hospital hallway, boy this place was bleak.

A door at the very end of the hallway caught my attention, and I found myself walking there. I slowly opened the door to a gray room with an even grayer feeling atmosphere. The sounds of monitors beeping hang in my ear every 3 seconds. And in the center of this gray room was the other Akatsuki victims. "Hey…"

She slowly raised her head, eyes focusing on me in the darkness. "…w-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were holding up, you okay?"

"I-I'll be fine." She sat up slowly in the chair, still holding her brothers hand as he slept. She must have been here for a while, her body had made in impression in the bed. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I had a feeling. I'm guessing the elders don't know you're here."

"Yea, they probably do. But I agreed I wouldn't leave the village. I didn't say I wasn't going to leave my room."

"Yea." I watched her, as she looked over her brother. And as scary as I might see this women sometime- and believe me Temari is scary. right now I didn't see , I couldn't see that. all I could see was an older sister worried sick about her younger brothers, and being powerless to do anything about it."How long you been here?"

"A couple hours…I came not long after the meeting…"

"You stop to eat?"

"Not hungry."

"Understandable. How's he holding up?" Standing across from her, reading her face I could see she was stressed and tired.

"If you consider none responsive, but breathing good, then he's fine I guess. At least that's what Sakura told me."

"Well if that's coming from Sakura then you know he'll be alright." We both breathed out heavily. Her hand still not leaving his but shaking slightly from the pressure I'm sure she felt on her shoulders. I don't know why I felt this way…concern for her, like I knew she needed an escape. I'm her guide when she's in Konoha, I wouldn't say she and I are close. But I know her to say the least. I knew she needed something to distract her from her troubles, anyone in this situation would. " c'mon." I said walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, puzzled.

"Huh?"

"Let's go for a walk, you need it."

"Walk? I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"What if he wakes up or do…" she paused even she knew the answer to her own question. " I have to stay here."

" Temari I know you're worried about him, but you can't sit and wait here. You can't fight his battle. He's strong, I know he'll pull though he just needs time. And besides, it's nice outside this would be a good time to discuss Gaara recuse mission without the elders butting in."

"…right." she slowly rose and let go of her brothers hand. She picked up her fan and followed me out the door.

"You need that thing even at night?" I asked.

"I didn't think I needed to, but now…I'd rather be safe then sorry."

"Gotcha."

The walk outside Suna to my surprise was nice, you'd think living in the Deseret the night sky would be just as hot and heated as it is in the day. But its not. We walked side by side with each other, Temari dragged her feet some, clearly thinking and in deep thought. So I walked ahead some and she followed. its not like I knew where I was going so hopefully we don't get lost. I wasn't too worried about that. If anything my feet somehow have the power to always find a secluded destination.Soon we came upon a park a place that happens been destroyed from the attack.

"This looks like a nice spot." We sat on a bench that was under a tree. After a while of not saying anything, I guess I'll be the one to bring up the topic of discussion. "So. Gaara and this Akatsuki."

"Yea, what do we really know about them?"

"Besides them capturing jinchuuriki. Not much in all honestly."

"…who even are they- they seemed to have come out of no where."

"I heard they assembled a while back, but they had little to no movement. So I guess they went off our radar." Temari leaned back on the bench rubbing her forehead.

"If I hadn't gone on that damn mission…"

"Don't blame yourself for that, you had no idea this would happen."

"Please, I can blame myself. At least if I was here I would only have to worry about one brother, not two."

"He'll make it Temari-"

"You don't know that! Don't try to make me feel better by lying to me. You saw him in there!" He quickly cut me off. " and besides we always worked better as a three man team. I would have been there way better then however he was teamed with..."

"You have to let that thought go and only think about what you can control."

"Which is what? Because it doesn't seem like I'm in much control of anything. I cant even go out to find Gaara."

"You can start by refocusing your attention on Suna. The elders are right you have a responsibility to this nation. Only you can look out for it and you have the power to do that. The people will listen to you." I watched her listen to my words. That it them into consideration.

" I gave up my position for Gaara to be Kazekage. No one can rule this nation but him…"

"So, then we'll find him."

"We have to…we can't let them get Shukaku."

"I know, it'll mean certain destruction of any village."

"It's not only that Shikamaru…Gaara will die if Shukaku is released from his body." What? Die? " which is why I'm so pissed at the elders for letting those bastards take him…and why I'm so worried sick."

"What do you mean he'll die.."

" a tailed-beast cannot be taken out of its jinchuuriki, if they are separated it's certain death that person. But it seems like those damn elders have forgotten that. After All the hell we went though growing up for this….the village. I just can't believe it." I watched her face closely as she said this. What did she mean? What did they go though? I'm not one to want to drive into someone's personal business, but I feel this information could be important. After all I'm not too versed in knowing about tailed-beast.

"What do you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"What you just said."

" the jinchuuriki?" Well that- which is important. But I found myself wanting to know more about her in this situation.

"No, the hell you grew up in?" She quickly turned her head away from me, her eye contact distracted by her fingers.

"It's nothing…"

"Temari, I know you're not one to share your feelings, believe me, I'm the same. But I've learned you can't keep that feeling-whatever you maybe feeling bottled up inside you. that cap will explode due to the pressures. Trust me."

" so what are you saying? I'm a ticking bottle cap?"

"Hardly, what I'm trying to say is, and as much of a drag it's going to be, you need to vent to someone and have them listen to you."

"And you think that person's you?" She scoffed when she said this, raising a brow at me. And I simply replied to that.

"Well, you can leave me, and go find that one person you always confide to with your personal problems. Hey, I'm sure the elders would be up a this hour."

"…shut up."

"Looks like you're stuck with me then."

"….whatever… this really is going to be a drag then, if I'm left talking with you." Women, always having to get some type of shot in. "So Doctor Shikamaru what should I talk about?"

"What's on your mind?"

"What isn't on my mind is the question."

"Good point. How about your childhood what was it like?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"That's not how this work. I ask, you answer." She rolled her eyes. "I have a feeling you had a much more interesting childhood then mine.i'd like you hear it." She paused for a second eyeing. She probably thought I had some crazy intension behind it. "Look I'm asking as a friend."

"Friend? You barely know me."

"How do you think people become friends? You have to talk to someone first. Listen if you don't want to that fine we can just-"

" fine crybaby I'll tell you."

"Name calling already, see how close we've gotten." I saw a small smile wedge its way not her face.

"So I guess I'm starting with my childhood huh?"

"If you'd like."

"I'll warn you I don't remember much but i'll try the whole talking thing you can see hoe much my childhood sucked. Before my father became obsessed with having the one-tails jinchuuriki, life is Suna was peaceful, my life was peaceful…more or less." I gave her look, what did she mean by that? " it's no surprise that every man wants his first child to be a son. Someone who will look like him, act like him, and take up his lineage for him. well my father had a great surprise when I was born. At first, I don't think my gender mattered to my father, but with all the input from our lovely elders, I suppose he fell to pressure. I was taken away from my mother…she wouldn't have time to raise me anyway."

"Why?"

"Hmp, well she was being asked to procreate for the sake of the village. She didn't make much say in the matter.you can easily get someone else to raise your kids." My face flushed red at the mention. Okay, that right we were talking personal matters. She laughed some at my embarrassment. "So…I was raised by some old elder, day in and day out. I started to discover I had my fathers attitude no less, I started to demand to see my mother." I could actually see that " that's when Baki came into the picture, clearly a mad little girl just had a lot of pent up energy…"

"Don't tell me they made you run laps."

"Ha, hardly. That's when I started my training."

"Wait? You started your training?"

"Yea, at the tender age of three, from sun up to sun down."

"What…why would he do that, no kid that young should even be thinking about training. You miss out on being a kid. Plus didn't you get tried."

"Sure I was tried, I was exhausted but what of it. I had to be useful in some way, I was already a girl so carrying on my fathers name wouldn't happen."

"But you're of the Kazekage bloodline, you'd still carry your fathers name."

"You'd think that but that's not the case. Even being the Kazekage child, everything's all political so it wouldn't matter."

"By?"

"Shikamaru I'm a women the second I get married it wont matter that I'm the Kazekage daughter, and that I share his bloodline. I'll have to pick up the name of my husband, it's all some stupid selfish game if you ask me." Duh, shikamaru you could have known that.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Please, you men have no idea. But I solved my problems a long time ago with any suitor my father tried to force on me." I raised a brow, dare I even ask? " they'd come in with all teeth, and then leave with none." Geese what a women.

"…and all at the tender age of three might I ask?"

"Oh no, I was ten by that point." That's not any better."I had to grow up fast, besides boys were the least of my worries."

" Ha, Well if you ask me, they seem to be the main problem. " referring to what she thought of men in general. And after having this conversation with her I now see why. But now, she looked different more somber. It look like she was holding her stomach. " Temari?"

"Huh? Sorry…I just got lost in thought."

"About what?"

"It's nothing."

"Remember what we said about that?" She rolled her eyes.

" exploding bottle cap I remember. Well fu fact, Gaara wasn't the first person chosen to be the sands jinchuuriki …I was."

"What?!" She slowly nodded her head as I blinked to the stunning revelation. I looked at her like she was crazy, what did she mean she was suppose to be the sands jinchuuriki? Then it was like she knew what I was thinking. She started to undo her kimono top and I felt my heart start to beat fast. What the hell was happening? "Uh..tem-"

'Uh relax. Nara. I want to show you something, but you better not freak out."

"…uh…okay.." as she undid the buttons I noticed….she had no navel. Well she did, but it was stitched up, and that stitches continue to cross along her whole lower abdomen. "What happened?"

" It's my scar from when they tried to put Shukaku in me."

"Y-you gotta be kidding me…Are you serious?" I have never heard of someone placing a tail-beast inside of the child. Weren't they born like that? As I said before I'm not versed in knowing anything about Tailed-beast.

"I wish I was. I was only eight when it happened so I don't remember much. my own father…became so obsessed, with making a monster…he became one. Even trying to put one in his own daughter." I could tell talking about it made the winder user tense. She held onto her fan tight, knuckles turning a pallet white. ". First it was me, then Kankuro and then Gaara. I guess you can say I was lucky."

"Lucky?"

She nodded her head. " My body rejected Shukaku , our chakra couldn't merge. My body rejection and the sugary almost killed me. it was even worse with Kankuro. which is why I'm so worried about him. He seems like a tough guy- but he's not he's fragile…"

"Temari I had no idea."

"No one does, it's fine."

"Did other people in your village know about your father I mean?"

" they did, no one cared. Suna was trying hard to keep up with the other nations. If it wasn't successful they'd probably think he was a failure. But still…I hated my father growing up."

"I could understand your responding."

" I hated my mother too."

"Your mother, why? I know she didn't care for you like you wanted, like you needed…"

"I only hated her because she died and left me me here. Look I know what we did when we attacked the leaf was wrong…I was a child and st-"

"Wait what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything. All the nations are always fighting. They're always coming up with schemes to out do and take over another nation. The only reason why my father tortured us was for the sake of our village. We needed that protection. If he felt we wouldn't be at war at any minute he wouldn't have done the things he done. And I wouldn't have either…look I knew better, I knew attacking your village was wrong. I had to protect my brother… they were just using him…even if he was a monster." She continued to look down at her fingers. The conversation has spun so, I was now the one with mixed feelings.

"Been keeping that or yourself?"

"For awhile. It's not like I had anyone to talk to. And my elders are too stubborn to voice an apology. So ill do it. You don't have to accept it, in fact you probably won't."

"I will accept it. Only because now I understand the delima both nations were put in. Everyone's back was against the wall. You were only doing what you thought was best. And its not like the nations were doing what we are doing now, talking about it."

" I guess. I still wish it never happened."

"With this new alliance, it won't. I know you'll make sure of that."

"Thanks…" we sat in stillness for a moment. Not knowing what to say next. Although it may not seem like it, Temari was really opening up to me. Rather she realized it or not. "I'm sorry I was acting crazy earlier too. I wasn't going to blow the building up. I was just bluff."

"You fool all of us then."

"It was just…everything was being thrown at me so suddenly I didn't know what to do. I was angry, confused, scared."

"We'll do our best to get Gaara back. I know how important he is."

"Yea to me- but not everyone else! They didn't give a damn about him before, even the elders! They still see him as a monster…a weapon. They say they are worried about their Kage, but I can see though the bull shit. They only care about their weapon of mass destructions!" Her fist were now balled and shaking. Great I wanted her to talk so she wouldn't explode… but it looked like talking caused the explosion. What the hell.

"When we get Gaara back-."

"…but what if you don't…" her voice had become almost inaudible to the ear. And this was a drastic change from the women yelling the top of her lungs seconds before. " what if you don't get him back…and what if Kankurou doesn't get better.i'll lose them both…"she was talking to herself now. Ignoring my presence which I didn't mind. This was not a Temari I've seen before. This was a Temari dealing with demons. Dangerous one that are causing her strong structure to crack under the pressure. Everything she was feeling I understood because it was so real. I had felt the same thing before.

" We'll-"

"DON'T - Stop saying that! Just stop!!" Her sudden voice change took me aback. Again she was fueled with rage. Remember that bottle cap that I talked about earlier well, this is it. I knew it would happen to her sooner or later. And I sat there next to her and waited patiently for her storm to pass." We don't even know where Gaara is! so what kind of good will that do us? He could be needing us at this very second and were nowhere near to help him! Sakura removed the poison but Kankuro still unconscious! So You can't sit there and promise me anything because you don't know!!!"

"You're right. I shouldn't tell you it's going to be alright. Your not naïve and I know you know that life it unfair."

She clutched both her fist and held her head now. She was right, I couldn't just promise her that. I didn't have the power to. I couldn't just say tomorrow we'll have the right plan and save Gaara in time. Or that in the next few days Kankuro will come out of his almost coma like state. I can't lie to her like that. After losing both parents to death so early, it must have seemed like death was always a cornerstone away. That just life and she expected the worst. Because she was always handed the worst. Temari knew that, and she expect it and no matter how strong she tried to be. You eventually break, it happens to everyone. So I expected the cursing, the balled fist the rage. but what I didn't expect was the small water droplets I saw leave her cheek. Before my brain could put what I was seeing together, Temari had begun to storm off.

"Wait Temari- Temari!" I ran after her, and grabbed her swinging arm. " Look Temari I-" I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, between the tears, the pained face and gritting teeth. She was breaking…she was broken. my genius brain seemed to turn off and my body then went into action. I took both of her arms and whether she wanted it on not, I embraced her. I knew she needed this, and I had a feeling this was something she'd never been given.

A person to cry to, to lean on, to just be there for her. Her grip on my back was tight and grew tighter with every moment. My leaf jacket soon became wet with her tears, and the weight of the whole world on her shoulders. It was all brining her down. We collapsed on the ground together. To see her, a strong women- hell probably as strong as my own mom and scarier… be broken like this. I didn't like it. She was Temari of the Sand, the nations badass and meanest kunochi. She didn't get weight down by anything or anyone.

Or is that the image I and others gave of her? Was it an image she had to give herself to stay strong? As I watched over her, I'd rather she have this time to cry on my shoulders away from anyone else. I'd rather her have my shoulder to tear down and cry on, she could get teased and embarrassed by me that was fine. I could see her like this-Not by everyone else. She had built a strong name for herself and whether others liked it or not they'd respect her. She fought for that right. Now it seems like everything she fought was leaving her.

" Temari I give you my word, we will do everything we can to help you and your brothers. That I swear." I felt the pressure around my shoulders lighten. She slowly made space between her and I.

"Dammit…i'm sorry…I can't be crying now." She wiped at her water falling tears.

"It's okay, you're stressed."

"…e-everyone gets stressed stop trying to make me feel better." she's just a person who never gives herself an excuse. No matter the situation, that's something I admire. " you don't see them complaining-besides…I look like a crybaby."

"Please, You couldn't be one even if you tried. we both know that's my department."

"Ha…" she finally looked up at me and wiped away the last of her tears. " damn right you're a crybaby…" we slowly rose to our feet. And she took a breath.

"You okay?"

"Yea…I'm ..good."

"Ready to walk back home?"

"Yea."

On the way back we didn't talk about Gaara or Kankuro or Suna for that matter, she had already said everything she needed to say. We just walked side by side, in each other's company, and the shared stillness between us was nice. We didn't have to say anything to each their to communicate at this point. We made it back to Sunas'keep. " Here's my stop." She Voiced slowly. "You know you didn't have to walk me back, we already passed were you and the others are staying a few blocks back."

"Nah, I don't mind the walk, in fact I enjoyed it."

"Me too." She looked down to the ground. I found myself looking there was well.

"Well…goodnight."

"Night…" I turned away, with my hands behind my back. I had gotten her to her place safety so it was time to head home- " Shikamaru Wait!" I turned to see Temari walking towards me. " ummm…i…uh, I wanted to say thank you.. Talking really did help. I didn't know how much I didn't something like that."

" No problem, glad I could be useful."

"Thanks again…oh and another thing."

"What is it?"

"You tell anyone you saw me cry and you're history, got it?" I felt her strong grip on my vest collar…good grief women, why are you so dam strong ?! Well I'm gable to see she back to her old self.

"Y-you have my w-word…" and with that she left me go, and smiled at me. " geeze you troublesome women…" I rubbed the back of my neck. Yea she was definitely her old self now. I'll feel that sting for the next few hours.

"Haha." Then, as quick as lighting, there and gone. She panted a swift kiss on my cheek. My face went as red as a tomato. When she saw what she had done to me, she laughed. " Cya later crybaby." I watched her in an annoying awe as she went back into the building.

**_Hope you all enjoyed this one shot, I might continue on with another ShikaTema FanFiction of them actually getting together but I'll see where that goes. Review if you enjoyed, review if you would do anything different too!_**


End file.
